nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NC Battles/@comment-4249989-20111225031826/@comment-4994939-20120229211211
I don't have the slightest glimmer onto how advanced Sparkadia is, but here's a race that *might* be a fair match. Xeelee. Here are some feats, courtesy of wikipedia -The Xeelee use an exotic form of matter for most of their construction. Known by the generic name of "construction material", the substance is very dense, though it shares virtually no similarities to expected properties of degenerate matter such as neutronium. Instead, it appears as if the material violates the Pauli exclusion principle, allowing electrons to simultaneously share quantum states. Construction material has been observed to be synthesized or grown from a small flower-like object, known anecdotally as the Xeelee Flower . This device creates construction material when the control unit is removed in the presence of sunlight. It is unknown if the Xeelee have other methods of creating the substance. The only things known to be able to damage it are magnetic monopoles and gravitational singularities. During the third human/Xeelee war the Xeelee encased stars in this material, this prevented any radiation and heat escaping and so forcing humans to leave those systems or die. (editors note: If the humans could actually be even a minor threat to the xeelee, why would the humans even give a fuck if they had no stars? Eventually, they made every star bar Sol go nova so they could mine it if I remember properly. Just something I read on Spacebattles though so I can't verify it.) -The Xeelee hyperdrive functions by moving the ship from one point in space to another instantaneously. Though the travel time between points is zero, there is a short pause between each jump required to compute the parameters of the next jump. This pause was a couple seconds when a Xeelee Nightfighter was flown by Jim Bolder, however it is implied that Xeelee pilots operate their craft more efficiently. This hyperdrive can cross at least 100 parsecs in a single jump if required, however the Xeelee have been known to use much smaller jumps tactically, even in combat. The hyperdrive does not rely on the craft being entirely made of Xeelee construction material, as an instance of one jumping with another ship tied to its back was shown in The Ring. (Editors Note: Humans actually designed a FASTER drive, although I don't know the full specs. -The Discontinuity Drive used by Xeelee Nightfighters directly pushes on Spacetime. This is done by a pair of extremely large "wings" that can extend from the Sycamore seed shaped Nightfighter. These wings are not made of typical Xeelee construction material, but are constructs of pure spacetime and in this way they can directly exchange momentum with the fabric of the universe itself. The means by which the wings interface with the degenerate matter Nightfighter cockpit is unknown, but it is suggested that this may be a fundamental aspect of Xeelee physiology and/or technology. The wings appear jet black and seem to be at least as durable as the cockpit. The discontinuity drive is capable of tremendous accelerations, and is observed to allow a Nightfighter some degree of maneuverability even near the surface of a Neutron Star. This suggests accelerations on the order of 10^12 - 10^13 m/s^2, allowing the Nighfighter to go from a dead stop to near the speed of light in about 100 microseconds. It is also suggested that the Xeelee ships perform better in regions of highly curved spacetime, so their accelerations in flat space may be a couple orders of magnitude lower. (Editors note: This actually allowed a Nightfighter to escape the pull of NEUTRON STAR. Just restating it to get the point across.) -The starbreaker is the primary weapon used by the Xeelee. It has only been observed in use on the nightfighter starships. The starbreaker is a gravity wave laser that has the ability to destroy a star. The starbreaker was first observed in the short story Blue Shift (Vacuum Diagrams). In this story, the Qax (another alien race that has conquered Man) have found a damaged nightfighter. The only thing aboard is a small object that is similar to a handgun with delicate wire wrapped around the barrel, and controls described as being for hands smaller than a human's. At low power settings, the device emits synchrotron radiation, but the Qax have been too scared to try the higher settings. It is not until later in the story when Jim Bolder, piloting the nightfighter for the Qax, discovers the true nature of the device when he witnesses a small fleet of nightfighters destroying a star with cherry-red beams. After hatching a plot to change his entry point into the Qax system, this theory is proven when the starbreaker is accidentally fired into the system's sun at full power in an attempt to destroy the nightfighter. The star begins destroying itself within four days. The full capabilities of the starbreaker have never been clearly explained. For example, it is not known if the weapon makes use of direct energy transfer, or if the stellar disruption effect is due to some other mechanism. Furthermore, with the variable outputs of the device, it remains uncertain as to what magnitude of damage it can inflict upon "normal" targets. It would seem reasonable to assume that the device is formidable no matter what the mechanism, as the Xeelee have found it to be quite effective for their needs. Presumably since it is capable of destroying stars the Starbreaker (like most Xeelee equipment) was designed with the Photino birds in mind. -Arguably the ultimate expression of the Xeelee's technological prowess, the object known as Bolder's Ring or simply the Ring was long a source of wonder and mystery. When Jim Bolder flew to the Great Attractor in the Qax's captured nightfighter, what he found was astonishing. All matter in the universe was falling towards the object's massive gravity well. Even more astounding, this object and indeed the entire motion of the galaxies themselves appeared to be the work of the Xeelee, who were using the mass to create a ring of cosmic strings several million light years in diameter. The purpose of the device was a mystery, but it was assumed the Xeelee's intent was hostile and that they were effectively destroying the universe for their own ends. Indeed, it was this assumption in part that led to Man's species imperative to wage a million-year war to defeat the Xeelee at all costs. A few more I picked up from Spacebattles: -Creating an entire dimension for humans to live in after they had killed all but a few billion of them. This seemed to be several light-years across from the inside but from the outside it was man portable. Oh, and they did it with ONE AI on board a Nightfighter. -And in case you didn't get the picture: They could disassemble the entire universe (more or less,) so industry? No problem. -Basically infinite computing power harnessing the centers of black holes. -Regularly use stars as kinetic weaponry by firing them within a hundredth of a percent of lightspeed. This includes neutron stars. -Use galaxies as bullets. -The above two are considered mundane in the Xeeleeverse and most of the minor races can do it too. --- How does this sound? Just a note: I can get stuff for the Xeeleeverse humans if you like, they aren't quite as OP, but still not going to lose easily.